Code lyoko stories
by animelover627
Summary: Just something I came up with! I'm pretty sure I remember how th show went
1. the worrying type

**something random...sorry Ulrich!**

 **wow i make it seem like Xana can read minds *cough* no wonder why he tried to screw with Ulrich *cough***

 **story 1:the worrying type**

night:

All was quiet in the night as everyone slept in thier dorms. Sissy dreaming about her being with Ulrich as boyfriend and girlfriend. In another dorm, Odd was snoring and Ulrich was dreaming about him and Yumi alone outside in the moonlit night gazing up at the stars.

Dream:

"Yumi, will you be my girl?" blushes Ulrich.

"Oh uhh..." says Yumi.

"Wont you?" wonders Ulrich.

Yumi blushes up.

"William can wait." says Yumi kissing Ulrich.

Ulrich got as red as a tomato.

reality:

Suddenly there was a noise in the lunch room. Xana made every food levitate toward Odd and Ulrich's room. Ulrich opened his mouth about to say something in his sleep when the food went down Ulrich's mouth into his tummy. Ulrich groaned in his sleep.

"Never again will I eat the food in the lunch room." says Ulrich in his sleep.

Day after:

The alarm wakes Odd up.

"Why must it go off on a...uhhhhhhhh..." says Odd staring at Ulrich.

"What?" yawns Ulrich.

"Look in the mirror and you'll see what I see." says Odd sitting up.

"Huh?" wonders Ulrich getting up.

"Well...you may have a sleep walking syndrome." says Odd getting out of bed.

"What are you talking about?" wonders Ulrich.

"Dude...im sorry to hurt your feelings and all but you are fat. So very fat." says Odd.

"Humina...huh!?" says Ulrich.

"Lets go see whats going on with the others. Maybe they can help your delema." says Odd.

"Im never fat! Why would I be now!?" says Ulrich.

"Dont ask me! Everyone was asleep." shrugs Odd walking out.

"I cant be seen like this!" yells Ulrich.

"It wont be that bad!" assures Odd.

"Yes it will!" says Ulrich following Odd.

"Take a chill pill! No one's gonna care...much." says Odd. "

Im just gonna head to the factory...away from the gazing stunned eyes of the public." says Ulrich.

"No way! We need to figure out why this happened." says Odd grabbing his arm.

"No! You cant make me!" says Ulrich wanting to keep away.

"Then you wont get to see Yumi!" says Odd looking back smirking.

"Oh...alright." sighs Ulrich.

Once with friends...

"Hey Odd! Wheres Ulrich?" wonders Yumi.

"Hiding." says Odd.

"Why?" wonders Yumi.

"You wouldnt believe it if I told ya." says Odd.

"Tell us!" say Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita.

Odd starts snickering.

"TELL US ALREADY CAT BOY!" yells Jeremy.

"Ok! Ok! Ulrich changed his image." says Odd.

"In what way?" wonders Aelita.

"Id say looks but you have to see it to believe it." says Odd.

"Where is he then?" wonders Yumi.

"ULRICH COME HERE! DONT BE SHY!" yells Odd.

Ulrich prays that Yumi and the others wont critisize him.

"Well...here I go." says Ulrich.

"Ulrich you ok?" wonders Yumi.

Ulrich drags himself up to his friends.

"YOUCH! What happened?" wonders Yumi.

"If anything...Xana happened." says Ulrich looking away.

"You sure you arent sulking cuz of William always clinging to me?" wonders Yumi annoyed.

"Wh...why say that?" wonders Ulrich.

"Because..I cant atleast have a good time with William without you screwing it up." says Yumi walking away knocking him down.

"HEY!" yells Ulrich.

"SULKING WONT HELP!" yells Yumi.

Ulrich stood up.

"Do you guys think that?" wonders Ulrich.

"Well it is a possibility." says Jeremy.

"We would never think of you as being this way." says Aelita.

"Thanks guys! Thanks for not being there for me!" says Ulrich.

"We didnt mean it that way!" says Aelita.

"Dont bother...im heading to the factory." says Ulrich and took off.

"Well...that went well." says Odd.

Jeremy and Aelita glared at Odd.

"What?" wonders Odd.

"Good job leading him to the worst day of his life." says Jeremy.

"Well how was I supposed ta know!?" shrugs Odd, "It was either this or take off whenever we are near."

"We're heading to my room to check for Xana alerts. Dont mess anything else up for Ulrich." says Jeremy.

"But..." says Odd.

"DONT!" says Aelita.

Soon Jeremy and Aelita were gone. Odd stood alone.

In Jeremy's room...

Jeremy sat down and opened the laptop.

"Aelita, look at this." says Jeremy.

Aelita sat down beside Jeremy.

"A tower has activated!" says Aelita.

"Yup during last night." says Jeremy.

"So...it really is because of Xana or did Ulrich really cope with food." says Aelita.

"Ulrich never eats like Odd." says Jeremy.

"Then...if it were Xana screwing our lives howd he get Ulrich fat if we were all sleeping?" wonders Aelita.

"No idea." says Jeremy.

"Strange." says Aelita.

Yumi...

"Hey Yumi! Is Ulrich still annoying you over the fact you like being around me?" wonders William.

"I dont wanna talk about him ever again. Lets just do our own thing and ignore  
anything that has to do with Ulrich." says Yumi.

"You sure?" wonders William.

"If I didnt I wouldnt dream of being here." says Yumi.

"What did he do this time?" wonders William as they walk through the woods.

"He's sulking so...he fattened himself from coping all night." says Yumi.

William starts laughing.

"No really? What he do?" wonders William.

"He literally fattened himself." says Yumi.

"Being fat must be a turner when around you as he hopes for your love but always gets dragged in by my handsomeness." says William.

"I will gladly tie you to a tree if you say stuff about my friends!" says Yumi.

"If Ulrich is your "friend" then why did you run to me?" wonders William.

"I cant believe I even dissed my friends just to have you! He may be everywhere we are but atleast he isnt talking about you in a jealous rage." says Yumi.

"You would diss me for him of all people!?" says William.

"I wasnt at first but reality hits and you start to wonder what feels right." says Yumi and takes off.

"Love kills!" says William.

"Sure it does but karma kills worse! And love is gained when you've been with that someone for a long time as friends." says Yumi and was gone.

Factory...

Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita enter the factory.

"Ulrich!? Ulrich, you here!?" wonders Jeremy walking in.

"Tubby or not, we still need you to destroy Xana with us!" says Odd.

"Stop taunting him!" say Jeremy and Aelita.

Ulrich walks toward them.

"Yumi with you guys?" wonders Ulrich.

"Nope! Not yet! Well we figured she needed alone time so...unless she  
comes on her own we will be the only ones destroying Xana's monsters." says Odd.

"Id rather stay here with Jeremy." says Ulrich.

"Alright! If you wanna come try not to think the worst." says Odd.

"Either way I doubt I can go." says Ulrich.

"You never know." shrugs Odd.

"Just go...im better off alone...under a rock." says Ulrich.

"If I was in cat form Id scratch you right now." says Odd going into the scanner.

"Well seems like I should." says Ulrich.

"Dont worry! In a matter of minutes it will be a thing of the past." smiles Aelita.

"Sure it will but it will be lodged in our brains." says Ulrich.

"Hey, atleast you might not look the same." shrugs Aelita going into the other scanner.

"If you say so." says Ulrich gloomily walking toward Jeremy.

Soon Odd and Aelita were at Lyoko.

Lyoko...

Odd took Aelita to the tower with no trouble at all.

"Look!" says Aelita pointing toward the tower.

"Oh so now they show up." says Odd.

'Its as if they were waiting for you' says Jeremy's voice.

"Lets just hope nothing goes wrong." says Odd.

"For Ulrich's sake." says Aelita and ran in as Odd shot arrows at the crabs and tyrantulas.

"Do it quickly or Ulrich will be a tubbo for life." giggles Odd shooting more arrows as more monsters appeared.

Once inside the tower...

Aelita finally got to the middle and levitated up to the top and set her hand on the screen.

It read 'Code Lyoko' and everything data related inside goes down.

"Ready Jeremy?" wonders Aelita.

"As lame as this day was...im ready for anything." says Jeremy.

Yumi finally got to the room Ulrich and Jeremy were in and ran up to Ulrich and hugged him.

Ulrich blushed up.

"William is just a friend and will always be one but you...its a maybe on being your girl." says Yumi.

"R..really?" says Ulrich.

"For sure." says Yumi leaning toward him.

Ulrich blushed brighter. Yumi kisses Ulrich as he leaned on the wall. Ulrich closed his eyes dreamily.

"Ok guys time to return to the past." says Jeremy then looks their way, "Or you can ignore me." smiling pressing the button.

Deja Vu part:

Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Odd, and Jeremy were standing infront of the snack/drink machines when sissy walked up.

"Hey Ul...WOW you...uhhhh...I better go." says Sissy and took off.

Everyone laughed.

"So...you really do love me dont you?" says Ulrich blushing.

"You can say that." smiles Yumi.

"Good enough for me." says Ulrich.

Yumi kissed Ulrich on the cheek. Ulrich blushed up.

"Lets head to the lunch room!" says Odd.

Everyone stared.

"What? Im hungry." says Odd.

"Be glad your a fun guy to be around." says Ulrich.

They head toward the lunch room.


	2. The Ninja Destroyer

**another story that I quickly wrote**

"Ulrich was fat!" chants Odd in their dorm.

"Shut up! It was one time!" says Ulrich.

"Ya gotta admit there wasnt much of anything that day." says odd.

Ulrich tosses a pillow at Odd.

"HEY!" says Odd.

"ONE TIME THING!" yells Ulrich.

"Aww come on bud! It wasnt that bad!" says Odd.

"Ya! If you call me missing out on the fun of destroying Xana that bad of a day!" says Ulrich.

"Ya...that does seem to suck!" says Odd.

That afternoon...

Jeremy was with Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi at a party which was for Sissy.

"Why are we even here?" grumbles Ulrich.

"Come on party pooper!" says Odd.

"What do you wanna do?" wonders Jeremy.

"I dunno. Is Xana doing anything at the moment? I need to get outta this crazy place before Sissy notices me!" says Ulrich.

"Here's your chance to get away!" says Odd.

"Id be glad too." says Ulrich walking away.

Suddenly he saw black smoke coming from the outlet. They hadnt realized it till it was too late and after Sissy opened the door, the xana smoke came at Odd and it started controlling him.

"Hey Odd! We wanna get our faces painted." says Aelita walking up.

When Odd turned around his eyes were xanafied. Aelita jumped back gasping. Aelita ran away passed Jeremy and Ulrich knocking them down.

"What just happened?" wondered Ulrich.

"No idea." says Jeremy.

Odd came toward them.

"Uhhhh Jeremy...Odd's been controlled! Lets get outta here!" says Ulrich taking off.

"Im not done with you ninja boy." says Odd running after him.

"ODD! ULRICH! AELITA!" yells Jeremy running after them.

"What do you mean Xana?" wonders Ulrich.

"We have unfinished business!" says Odd.

"Dont tell me..." says Ulrich.

"Dont blame me! Your dream gave me the idea! And since WIlliam is on my team now you can go buh bye with fan girl being all alone." says Odd.

"Ohh uhhh well..." says Ulrich as a wall got in his way, "No...this cant be happening."

"Your coming to Lyoko with me." says Odd.

"Yumi! Anyone! Xana's controlling Odd!" says Ulrich.

Yumi hears Ulrich and runs up to them but only sees Ulrich.

"Whats going on cutie?" wonders Yumi smiling.

"Odd...he...Xana's controlling him." says Ulrich.

"I guess that would be possible." says Yumi.

"He's right be-"

Odd knocks Yumi onto Ulrich.

"Now...watch as I destroy Ulrich once and for all." says Odd dragging him into the factory where the scanners are.

"Yumi..." saddens Ulrich.

"Make the scanners teleport us." says Odd.

"No! You cant make me!" says Ulrich.

"Would you rather me choke you to death?" wonders Odd staring down at him.

"N...no." says Ulrich standing up.

"Then do it." says Odd.

Ulrich looked down at Yumi.

"If it means love will prevail whether death or not then do whatever you want." says Ulrich turning the timer on for the scanners.

Ulrich went into one scanner. Odd tossed Yumi into another and went into the last scanner.

Lyoko...

All three were vertualized in the mountain sector. Ulrich and Odd standing while Yumi lay still unconscious.

"She wont be much help to you." says Odd.

"Wheres Jeremy and Alita when ya need them?" wonders Ulrich.

real world...

Jeremy and Aelita run in toward the super computer.

"They are already on Lyoko." says Jeremy sitting down.

"Then I guess I will have to fix this." says Aelita.

"I wonder why Xana is after Ulrich?" wonders Jeremy.

"I dont know. Hes usually after me." says Aelita getting into the scanner.

"Dont let your guard down." says Jeremy.

"Dont worry!" says Aelita.

Soon Aelita was vertualized.

Lyoko...

"Ulrich!" says Aelita running up.

"Grrrr! Aelita dont get destracted by wahts happening to me! Focus on renewing the day!" says Ulrich dodging all he can.

"Ohh uhh...ON IT!" says Aelita and ran toward the tower.

"Say buh bye!" says Odd.

'Dont let him hit you! You dont have much life left!' says Jeremy's voice.

"I am willing to fight for Yumi, I dont care what happens." says Ulrich.

"Then good ridence!" says Odd shooting three arrows devertualizing him.

Yumi woke up as he was devertualized.

"XANA!" yells Yumi whipping her fans at Odd.

Odd dodged them jumping onto a high rock.

"Well if I cant destroy the ninja, I can destroy you. Disappear for good." says Odd.

"What!?" wonders Yumi stepping back.

"Ya heard me kimono freak!" says Odd.

Now Yumi was pissed.

"Just see for yourself!" says Odd.

Yumi turned toward Aelita who was getting zapped of her memory then dropped.

"AELITA!" yells Yumi.

Aelita ran into the tower.

"No...its not pssible! I cant let you-"

"Oh I am so sorry I ruined your life...oh wait! There is no life left for you." says Odd.

'No Aelita! Dont do this to us!' says Jeremy's voice.

"To late Jeremy...its to late." says Yumi falling to her knees.

real world...

"How are Aelita and Yumi doing?" wonders Ulrich walking up to Jeremy.

"Not to good." says Jeremy.

"What happened?" wonders Ulrich.

"Xana has control of Aelita now and...Yumi might not ever be with us again." says Jeremy closing his eyes.

Ulrich picked Jeremy up by the collar.

"Dont let Yumi die cuz of Xana's stupid tricks!" says Ulrich in a pissed way.

"I will if there is still time." says Jeremy.

Ulrich dropped Jeremy.

"Theres no time if you know fate has you in a bind." says Ulrich.

Inside tower...

Aelita finally got to the middle and levitated up to the top and set her hand on the screen.

It read 'Code Xana' and everything data related inside goes down having the tower disappear and her falling.

"Like I said buh bye!" says Odd.

Everything date related was disappearing fast.

real world...

"Hope this works." says Jeremy.

"If it doesnt I will gladly injure Odd." says Ulrich.

Jeremy devertualizes Odd, Yumi, and Aelita.

"Go be with your girl." smiles Jeremy.

Ulrich nods and heads to the scanner room.

"Ugh...my head. Wha..what are we doing here? I was hoping for some cake." says Odd.

"Be glad your back to normal!" says Ulrich having arms around Yumi.

"Seems like you two are a couple." says Odd.

Yumi and Ulrich blush up.

"Sh..shut up." says Yumi.

Odd laughs.

"Wow, I thought William would get Yumi but hey we all cant be winners at love." says Odd.

Yumi knocks Odd into the wall. Jeremy sighs.

"We can finally return to the past." says Jeremy pressing the button.

Deja Vu moment...

"Ulrich was fat!" chants Odd in their dorm.

"So what!" says Ulrich.

"You actually dont mind that at all!" says Odd stunned.

"We...well in a way yes and no." blushes Ulrich looking away.

Odd gasped.

"You and Yumi kissed before he returned us to the passed!? DANG! I was so close to seeing the kiss that would have never happened." says Odd shaking his head.

Ulrich tossed a pillow at Odd.

"You have no right to say anything since you have a black hole for a stomach." says Ulrich.

"Hey! Take that back!" says Odd.

Ulrich starts laughing.

"Not this time!" says Ulrich.

Odd started chasing Ulrich around the room.

"I will make you!" says Odd.

Ulrich tripped over Kiwi as Odd jumped toward him.


	3. Xana wants a new pawn

**Xana really needs to take a break!**

 **as if anything else can go wrong -_-**

 **wasnt really planning this but knowing Xana it can go as he pleases**

It was a day like any other. Jeremy and friends were infront of the snack machine talking about what Xana could doing.

"We deserve a break!" says Yumi.

"I know! But Xana could be doing something at this very moment." says Odd.

"What gives you that idea?" wonders Ulrich.

"Look behind you!" points Odd.

"Huh?" wonder the others.

They looked back and saw the kids floating toward them.

"Is that normal?" wonders Aelita.

"Nope." says Jeremy.

"Could it be William's doing?" wonders Yumi.

The others shrug.

"Strange?" says Yumi.

"I am going to see where William is."

"And be away from me?" wonders Ulrich.

"I could never keep away from you! I'm just making sure." says Yumi and takes off.

Ulrich sighs gloomily.

"You have to start thinking positive!" says Odd.

"You don't have a girlfriend so how would you know!?" says Ulrich.

"I have Sam!" says Odd.

"Hanging out is not date worthy!" says Ulrich and leaves.

"What's his problem?" wonders Odd.

"He wants to be around Yumi 24/7." says Jeremy.

"How do you expect someone who is deeply in love to act?" wonders Aelita.

"Whatever." says Odd walking away.

"So much for figuring this out." says Jeremy.

"We can check your laptop for anything outta the ordinary." says Aelita.

"We could!" says Jeremy.

Jeremy and Aelita ran to Jeremy's dorm.

At Jeremy's dorm...

"So..is there any Xana attacks?" wonders Aelita.

"Seems like it." says Jeremy.

"Doesn't Xana ever think of taking a break?" wonders Aelita sitting down.

"We can only hope!" says Jeremy showing Aelita the screen.

"Wow! Xana must be helping William get Yumi to be his." says Aelita.

"And its working how?" wonders Odd walking in.

"Easy! Xana wants another pawn to mess around with!" says Jeremy.

"As if Ulrich will let Xana control him." says Odd.

"You never know." says Jeremy getting up.

"If it does who knows what might happen!" says Odd freaked out.

"Gee I wonder why." says Ulrich showing up.

"Oh...uhhhh hey Ulrich!" says Odd.

"Something wrong?" wonders Jeremy.

"Besides seeing Yumi and William all lovey dovey? My day was great!" sarcasts Ulrich.

"Whatya talking about?" wonders Aelita.

"I'm leaving." says Ulrich.

"Tell us!" say the others.

Ulrich was gone.

School grounds...

"I was being sarcastic! I never knew it was a reality!" says Jeremy.

"Strange." says Aelita.

"Very strange." says Odd.

"Ulrich!" chant everyone noticing Ulrich.

Ulrich didn't notice as he was grumbling to himself.

"ULRICH!" chant the others.

Ulrich walked in the other direction.

"OK...don't talk to us." says Odd.

"Maybe something good will happen." shrugs Aelita.

"I doubt it." says Odd.

"Might as well go see whats going on...laptop wise." sighs Jeremy walking toward the school.

"I'll come with you!" says Aelita running after him.

"I GUESS I WILL HANG AROUND ULRICH THEN!" yells Odd.

Jeremy and Aelita are gone. Odd grumbles walking in Ulrich's direction.

Odd and Ulrich...

"ULRICH! BUDDY!" yells Odd happily.

Ulrich turns his head.

"Whatya want Odd?" wonders Ulrich.

"You need cheering up and I am just the person to cure you!" says Odd.

"And how? You can get annoying when it comes to your so called intentions." says Ulrich.

"Ahhhh cmon! Yumi will come around! Besides we need to be at the factory," says Odd.

"Not my problem right now!" says Ulrich.

"You have to come! Its urgent!" says Odd.

"Fine but if something goes wrong you are so going to get it." says Ulrich.

"Yeah! Lets just go already!" says Odd dragging him away.

Factory...

"We are finally here guys!" says Odd.

No answer.

"Guys?" wonders Odd.

"I guess they arent here yet." says Ulrich bummed.

"The better for me to get an early start at destroying Xana!" says Odd taking off toward the scanners.

"ODD! WE SHOULD WAIT!" yells Ulrich.

Odd was gone.

"Figures." huffs Ulrich.

Ulrich sits down at the super computer.

Lyoko...

"Onward to Xana's monsters!" says Odd pouncing off to look for monsters.

Odd looked through every sector till one of Xana's mansters attacked.

"Oh now of all times you want to attack! Then come and get me you creepy bug machine things!" says Odd attacking them as he leapt from one place to the other.

Factory...

Outta nowhere Xana's smoke came out of the electric outlet socket amd surrounded Ulrich zapping him till he lay unconscious and made a duplicate. Evil Ulrich went to the scanner room and went to Lyoko. By the time Ulrich was conscious the others were at the factory.

"Ugh...Xana is so going to pay." says Ulrich sitting up.

"It would be best if you stayed here with Jeremy." says Yumi.

"But you don't know what Xana did!" says Ulrich.

"Thats for you to keep for yourself and us to find out." says Aelita.

"R...right." says Ulrich.

"Onward to LYOKO!" says Yumi.

Ulrich was silent. Yumi and Aelita ran to the scanner room.

Lyoko...

"Where's Odd" wonders Yumi.

"I dont know! What was ulrich trying to tell us?" wonders Aelita.

"Ulrich is here!" says Yumi watching his clone run passed them.

"How? Ulrich is with Jeremy back at the factory!" says Aelita.

"Then how do you explain all this dust just now?" coughs Yumi, "And see whats so strange about the other Ulrich."

Factory...

"I told you somthing strange was going on!" says Ulrich.

"ITs stranger then anything else Xana tried." says Jeremy.

Lyoko...

"Xana has his moments." says Aelita.

"Which direction did Odd go?" wonders Yumi.

"Just think like Odd and you will find him." giggles Aelita.

"Haha! Yeah!" laughs Yumi.

Yumi and Aelita take off toward where Odd is.

Factory...

"Keep away from the other me guys!" says Ulrich looking up at the screen.

'We can fight him still right?' wonders Odd.

"Yeah! You might as well." says Ulrich.

'AWESOME!' yells Odd's voice happily.

"Ok! Ok! Just dont screw it up!" says Ulrich.

Lyoko...

"Will do!" says Odd getting close to the tower.

Odd notices a blurr running toward him.

"You just had to talk about your evil clone." sighs Odd.

'Dont just do nothing! Stop him!' says Ulrich's voice.

"I've always wanted to see if I can defeat you! Now is my chance!" says Odd lifting up his arm.

Evil Ulrich stops infront of Odd and readies his sword.

"Cat vs ninja! I never thought it would be possible!" says Odd.

'We need to end it now!' says Ulrich's voice in an annoyed way.

'Just battle him until the others get there.' says Jeremy's voice.

"Dont worry! Ive been battling Xana's goons for weeks. I need a challenge here and there." says Odd shooting arrows at evil Ulrich.

'This outta be good.' sighs Ulrich's voice.

Factory...

"Now what? Aelita cant do anything with the other me roaming around!" says Ulrich.

"Theyl think of something! Relax!" says Jeremy.

"But thats not me! Well sure in looks but it would be bad of he roamed our world too!" says Ulrich.

"Edgy as ever!" sighs Jeremy, "Anyone hear me?"

'Is there a way to destract this Ulrich?' wonders Aelita's voice.

"We wont know unless we try." says Ulrich.

'We just found Odd and hes battling your double!' says Yumi's voice.

"This will never end. I can see it now...my evil clone appearing here!"  
says Ulrich.

'Head back to the dorm! Rest yourself! It must be late!' says Yumi's voice.

"This will not end well at all!" says Ulrich looking back as he leaves.

Ulrich was about to leave when he had an idea.

"I might be yelled at for this but its well worth it." says Ulrich heading to the scanner room.

Lyoko...

"Aelita!" says Ulrich on a one wheeled motorbike, grabbing her hand.

"Your supposed to be at your dorm!" says Aelita.

"Change of plans! You need to get to the tower Xana's monsters are guarding. Faster is better is so many ways!" says Ulrich zooming farther slashing upcoming monsters.

Evil Ulrich notices real Ulrich and takes off after him and Aelita.

"Get back here!" says evil Ulrich.

Tower...

Once there Aelita ran into the tower as Ulrich deflected the beams going her way.

Inside...

Aelita levitated up to where the screen was.

Outside...

Evil Ulrich showed up and started swiping his sword at the real Ulrich. The real Ulrich dodged every blow.

"Usually William would be at me! I guess he isnt needed!" says the real Ulrich as the swords clashed every second.

"Your despair created me well with your help Xana created me." says evil Ulrich.

"AELITA NOW!" says the real Ulrich as he got pinned to the ground.

Inside...

"Alright guys! Im only one person!" giggles Aelita setting her hand on the screen. The data inside the tower went downward.

Factory...

Jeremy clicked the button and a flash of white light appeared covering the school and reversed the day.

Deja vu...

"Lets never do that again!" says Ulrich.

"Says the gloomy one!" says Odd.

"Dont tempt me Odd!" says Ulrich.

"Odd let it go!" say the others.

"Or what?" wonders Odd.

"THIS!" yells Ulrich and chases Odd around the school.

"I wonder where the other Ulrich went?" wonders Yumi.

Jeremy and Aelita shrug and head to class.

"Ahh well!" says Yumi.


	4. Jeremy can get to Lyoko

**dream becomes partially a reality and if Jeremy was able to be in lyoko i made him the closest thing to the star wars saga**

Dream...

Aelita heard a call from Jeremy and went to the factory. When she got to the room where Jeremy usually is he was nowhere to be found. She didnt know where he was so she transported herself to Lyoko.

Lyoko...

Aelita felt something amiss. She noticed a tentacle creature with Jeremy. She didnt know how Jeremy was able to be there. Jeremy looked like Luke Skywalker from Star Wars the clone wars(cartoon version) yet a lil different in weaponry ways. When she looked in Jeremy's eyes they were xanafied. Jeremy formed a fire ball in his hand and sent it her way. Aelita deflects it with two orbs combined making an explosion.

"Xana will take over and you have noone backing you up." smirks evil Jeremy.

Aelita walks up to Jeremy worriedly.

"Jeremy what happened to you?" worried Aelita.

"Say buh bye!" says Jeremy. Aelita backed away soon running.

Jeremy levitated himself hitting Aelita with fire balls shooting from flaming sword knocking her down. "Jeremy!" cries Aelita looking up.

"Goodbye Aelita!" says Jeremy tearing. Jeremy blasted her with a fire ball blasted from his sword.

School...

Aelita woke up screaming "NO!" then huffed and puffed.

Day after...

Aelita ran up to Jeremy and friends.

"Jeremy! I had a dream that you were in Lyoko under Xana's control." tears Aelita.

"Thats unlikely!" says Jeremy.

"Dont make it a reality." says Aelita.

"I've never been to Lyoko so how would it happen." wonders Jeremy.

"Well every other dream she had, it has a thing for being true." says Ulrich.

"So very true." says Odd. "Your not helping." says Ulrich looking the other way. Odd was annoyed.

"We can test it." says Jeremy.

"NO!" yells Aelita.

Silence.

"Im not losing him." says Aelita.

"But if I were able to get to Lyoko, I want you to-"

"Save it!" cries Aelita taking off.

"What was that about?" wonders Odd.

"The worry wort strikes again." says Yumi.

"Wanna try it? See if you can get to Lyoko?" wonders Odd.

"It couldnt hurt." says Jeremy.

They look off to the factory.

Factory...

Once in the factory Jeremy went into the scanner.

"Off to Lyoko you go!" says Ulrich.

Jeremy was transported to Lyoko.

Lyoko...

Jeremy appeared as Luke Skywalker from Star Wars Clone Wars.

"Wow! Never thought it was possible." says Jeremy.

'That is the lamest outfit I ever saw!' laughs Odd.

"Its like Luke skywalker's from star wars!" says Jeremy.

'Thats a nerd movie!' laughs Odd harder.

"Ok! Now bring me back!" says Jeremy.

"You will come back!" says Ulrich pressing the devertualization button.

Nothing happens.

'Come back!' says Ulrich's voice as he was pressing the button again.

Still nothing happened.

Factory...

"What do we do now?" wonders Ulrich.

"Aelita will be pissed if she found out!" says Yumi.

"Found out what?" wonders Aelita.

"Nothing!" says UIlrich.

"Wheres Jeremy?" wonders Aelita.

Silence.

"Wheres my boyfriend?" wonders Aelita annoyed.

"Wait, first Ulrich and Yumi are a couple now you and Jeremy? Man I miss out on everything." says Odd.

"WHERES JEREMY!?" yells Aelita.

"Dont get mad." says Ulrich.

"Guys." says Aelita angrilly.

"Well you see...he wanted to see if he could get to Lyoko and now he cant come back." says Ulrich.

"WHAT!?" says Aelita.

"We are trying to get him back now." says Yumi.

"No...it cant be true." says Aelita.

"Well it is." says Odd.

"Yumi! Odd! Come with me to Lyoko." says Aelita.

"Uhh ok.," say Odd and Ulrich.

Lyoko...

"Guys, you can bring me back now." says Jeremy.

'We would if we could.' says Ulrich's voice.

"The scanners dont pick my vertual self up!?" says Jeremy.

'Uhhhh guess so." says Ulrich.

"Great!" says Jeremy.

'Aelita, Odd and Yumi are coming your way.' says Ulrich's voice, 'Another thing that tentacle creature or whatever Odd calls it is coming your way.'

"Oh great!" grumbles Odd.

Jeremy's sword looked like fire formed around it as he unsheathed it.

"Cool!" says Jeremy.

Jeremy slashed at the tentacle creature destroying it.

"I may actually enjoy-"

Another appeared making Jeremy levitate having his memories be switched to minion memories. Aelita finally got to Jeremy feeling something amiss. She noticed a tentacle creature with Jeremy. She couldnt believe her dream was becoming a reality. When she looked in Jeremy's eyes, they were xanafied.

"Definately a reality." says Aelita stepping back.

Jeremy formed a fire ball using his sword transferring it to his hand and sent it her way.

"Well its not exactly my dream but same situation." says Aelita, shaky eyed.

Aelita deflects it with two orbs combined.

"Xana will prevail and you have noone backing you up." smirks Jeremy.

Aelita walks up to Jeremy worriedly.

"I told you not to come! I warned you and yet...you disobeyed me. What happened to you?" worries Aelita.

"Say buh bye." says Jeremy.

Aelita backed away soon running in the other direction. Jeremy levitated himself hitting Aelita with fire from sword and fire balls shot from his hand.

"This isnt like my dream but still...in a way seems like it." says Aelita, tears flying.

Jeremy knocked Aelita down.

"Jeremy." cries Aelita looking up, "Dont do this!"

"Goodbye Aelita!" says Jeremy and blasted her one more time having her land in the tower.

"Jeremy!" say Odd and Yumi ready for battle.

"A little late cat boy and ghostly white kimono freak!" says Jeremy.

Odd and Yumi furiously fought Jeremy. Odd, shooting arrows got devertualized getting burnt.

"Jeremy snap outta it!" says Yumi whipped her fans. All was silent.

"Forgive me " tears Jeremy, "Aelita, I love-"

Yumi's fans devertualized Jeremy.

"YES!" cheers Yumi.

Tower...

Aelita finally woke up, being at the top.

"Jeremy." smiles Aelita standing up and set her hand on the screen.

It read 'Code Lyoko' and everything data related went down.

Factory...

"...you to much to destroy-"

"Hey jerk!" says Odd.

"How was I supposed to know? Im not psychic!" says Jeremy.

"Ya! Ya!" says Odd.

"Return to the past!" says Ulrich pressing the button.

Deja Vu moment...

"Oh Jeremy! Never test anything out when Im worried." says Aelita.

"I want to know if it was true." says Jeremy.

"From now on you man the super computer jerk!" says Odd.

"Ok ummm Odd?" says Jeremy.

"Ya?" says odd annoyed.

"NOONE CARES ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS!" says Jeremy.

"Star Wars is still nerd category like you." says Odd.

"Ya! Ya!" says Jeremy walking to class.

"Ya gotta love the way he thinks." says Aelita.

Ulrich and Yumi nod. The others leave Odd behind.

"Hey!" says Odd running toward them.


End file.
